The Room
by MinHerParaSiempre
Summary: Malfoy and his goons try to corner Hermione one afternoon, and while back up comes, it ends up resulting in a very interesting afternoon for Ginny and Hermione.


~*~The Room~*~ Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:**

**I do not own any character that originates from J.K. Rowling's masterpiece of a universe. I just enjoy investigating the "what ifs" of her world.**

**If you notice something that could be fixed, I welcome feedback if it is delivered respectfully through PM. Thanks.**

~A Midnight Meeting~

It was Hermione's Fifth Year at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and she was excited about starting her animagus training under the tutelage of Professor McGonagall. While rare, it was not unheard of for someone so young to pursue mastering the skill and considering the reality that war was on the horizon, it might prove to be a lifesaving skill to have.

Classes were in full swing and she was just leaving the library after having studied for the past three hours straight. Her stomach grumbled, but it was much too late for dinner and the House-elves had probably cleaned up the kitchen area by now. Also, unless Dobby was around they tended to shoo Hermione out of the kitchen for fear that she would try to sneak them a piece of clothing.

As she carefully made her way back to Gryffindor tower she heard footsteps trailing a few yards behind her. She reached for her wand and waited until she reached the empty space where one of the many Hogwart's statues was tucked into. Disappearing behind a heavy curtain that enclosed the space she waited until the figure slowly walked by.

Calling on her Gryffindor courage, Hermione pounced on the slinking person with her wand close to their throat and a threat on her lips before she caught sight of the flaming red hair and quickly let the person go.

"Ginny!? What are you doing out and more importantly why were you following me all creepy like? This was said in hushed tones. Even Hermione was Head Girl and could be excused from walking the castle at a late hour, Ginny was not and she didn't want to have to lie to a Professor if she could avoid it.

Ginny had the grace to blush and looked at her friend. "Look, Harry and Ron said that you disappeared after class and that they hadn't seen you. I got worried OK so I decided to look for you." Ginny's smile turned into a smirk and the young woman continued, "When I saw you leaving the library with such a look of concentration I thought I would scare you, but got one over me!"

Hermione took Ginny's hand and led her through a short cut to minimize the chance that they'd meet anyone else. "I appreciate your concern, but I don't need a body guard," said the shorter young woman.

Ginny stopped breathing the moment Hermione took her hand. It had been a year since the red head realized that the feelings she had for her friend had transformed till she no longer pined for the Boy Who Lived, but for the Brightest Witch of Their Age. Ginny could barely meet Hermione's eyes when they spoke, let alone hold intelligent conversation half the time.

Clearing her throat, Ginny tried to tease Hermione, but she could hear the trembling in her voice, "You seem to know your way with the short cuts pretty well. Have you been meeting any tall, dark and handsome lads in the dead of night?"

Hermione turned on her friend intent on lecturing her about sneaking about when she caught the smirk on her face and realized Ginny was just joking with her. Resuming her march, Hermione threw back, "Apparently I have been bumping into a tall, fiery, and tricky lass in the dead of night by all appearances!"

They reached the Fat Lady and Hermione spoke the password and stepped aside to let Ginny pass. As she did, Ginny's shoulder graced Hermione's front and she sucked in her gasp lest Ginny notice her reaction. Blushing she followed Ginny in and made a show of checking the Common Room, though it was obviously empty.

Ginny was however waiting for her friend. Hermione was satisfied that her face no longer was burning and joined her at the foot of the stairs. As they climbed, Ginny tried her best to not glance at Hermione's behind, but she was no better than her brother's sometimes.

They reached the landing where Ginny's door was and they awkwardly said good night. Ginny practically ran into the door and Hermione almost missed the next step as she turned to continue her trek to her room.

As Hermione got ready for bed she looked over her notes for her next lesson with Professor McGonagall and fell asleep to dreams where red fiery hair was present.

~Locked In~

Hermione's animagus lesson had gone off without a hiccup. She was just beginning to try the transformation with the help of her Professor. She just needed practice and by the end of the year she hoped to register her animal with the Ministry.

As she was walking down the corridor leading to the Room of Requirement she shuddered at the group of students she would have to pass. Malfoy and his lackey's. As she walked past them she tried to ignore them. Sadly, they decided to start trouble.

Hermione felt the curse whiz by her left cheek as she began to run. She could hear their laughter behind her. The corridor was long and they were bound to hit her before she reached stairs when she heard her name called ahead of her.

"Hermione!" shouted Ginny as she increased her strides. She had heard laughter as she was about to change stairs so she jumped off and made her way toward the hallway. Seeing her friend frantically running shot her into action.

"The Room, Hermione!" said Ginny as she started throwing Bat-Boogey Hexes in quick succession to their assailants.

Understanding, Hermione calmed her mind and envisioned a room like a library for their sanctuary. She joined Ginny in throwing a few more hexed then wrapped her arm around the young woman and pulling her through the door.

They could hear the hyena laughter through the door and looking at each other realized they might be in the room for a while until they lost interest in their hunt.

Taking in the room that Hermione choose, Ginny could not help but laugh.

As she turned to Hermione she sadly noticed the tears threatening to fall and quickly went to try to hug her. Her friend however pushed her away and made to roughly wipe her tears away.

"Why do I get teased simply because I am not afraid of books and strive to do well!?" shouted a very irate Gryffindor.

Ginny approached cautiously as if Hermione had tuned into their House's namesake and gently wrapped her arms around her friend. She tried to communicate her apology sincerely to Hermione.

"I'm sorry for laughing. I was tickled. Not because I judge you for you studiousness, but because I think it admirable and… cute. Adorable that in a time of upset and tension you would call for a library. Look on the bright side," with that Hermione finally hugger Ginny back, "We could have spelled the books to chase them down the hallway!"

"Well, I guess if we are going to be here for a while we think of something other than a library to occupy our time. For a little while at least. What do you suggest, Gin?"

Ginny couldn't help but smile and blush at the nickname. "We could see if the Room can provide for some games. How about Twister?" offered Ginny before she realized what she'd said.

Hermione however nonchalantly answered with a definitive "Sure" and suddenly the icon mat board and spinning card appeared.


End file.
